halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mathew Mor
* |equipment=Captured UNSC body armor |vehicles=* * * |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable=Sirius-A333's killer |affiliation= }} Biography Born on September 14th, 2511, on the planet of Beta Taurius II, 1st Lieutenant Mathew Mor had a troubled life from the start. His father died when he was young, and his mother abandoned him. Given to a foster home in the lower caste of society, he saw firsthand the results that heavy handed governing had on the people, and he wanted to do something about it. And so, when he was about 17 years of age, he joined the United Rebel Front, and was soon added to rosters as an enemy of the and UNSC. Shipped off to by the URF, Mor became a commando for cell there. During the , Mor saw his squadmates had been killed by the vaunted . This led to him having an unparalleled hatred, even amongst rebels, of . After New Hope, Mor evaded UNSC capture, eventually making his way back to Beta Taurius II, where he took command of the uniformed URF forces there. When the attacked in 2537, he led the estimated eight hundred rebel troops in raids on both the Covenant and UNSC, giving both sides one more enemy to worry about. Continuing his strategy of hit and run tactics, Mor also had his rebels dig a trench system to act as both a fortification, and as a place to house his underground command post, where he coordinated rebel operations. After he and his insurgents ambushed a particularly important UNSC convoy and stole the cargo, SPARTAN Valkyrie Team and Sapphire Team were sent to finally kill him. The SPARTANs, aided by a platoon of UNSC Marines, attacked the fortifications, Mor fought alongside the rest of his troops to hold them back. When Sirius-A333 jumped into the trench, he was gutshot with an by a rebel soldier, and finished off with an MA3A by Mor. The Lieutenant emptied an entire magazine into the SPARTAN's midsection, continuing to fire even after he was dead. While he was distracted by his need for revenge, Bailey-132 came up behind Mor and stabbed him in the back, plunging his knife into Mor's midsection with such force that part of the blade emerged from his chest. In a final act of defiance, Mor cooked off a just before his death, mortally wounding a near Bailey, but not the SPARTAN himself, due to the supersoldier's armor absorbing the shrapnel and much of the shockwave, while the marine caught multiple pieces of shrapnel in his mostly unprotected face. Bailey also managed to toss Mor a considerable distance from himself before the grenade detonated. Training 1st Lieutenant Mor is one of the best trained rebel soldiers in the entire United Rebel Front. This is due to the fact he was General Graves' protege, and learned a multitude of subjects, such as advanced strategy and tactics, that he wouldn't have in regular rebel commando training. Graves chose him as his protege due to the fact that in commando training, he showed the most promise out of all the trainees. Due to this, Mor can go head to head with most regular UNSC troops, and be on equal or better footing. He can also get to the fight any way, be it marching, parachuting, flying, or sailing, and do it quite well. Infiltration and bomb making were also taught to Mor during commando training, allowing him to sneak into an enemy base, wire it with explosives, and send it, sometimes quite literally, sky high. Along with training in the ground skills of a commando, Mor is also trained to operate the MAKO Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle independently, giving him quick access to air support if there is a MAKO nearby, but he is limited by the scarcity of the craft. Preferred Weapons Mor's preferred weapon is the MA3A Individual Combat Weapon System, not out of love for the weapon, but out of necessity, as it is the only assault rifle widely available to the United Rebel Front and its soldiers. He usually mounts a 2.5x scope on his MA3A rifle. Mor's preferred sidearms are any of M6 series pistols, due to their compact size, prodigious stopping power, and widespread availability. Equipment Mor's equipment consisted almost entirely of captured equipment, issued to him by the URF when he became a commando for them. The full gear weighs in at around fifteen pounds, including personal protection, ammunition, and fatigues. Personality And Traits Strengths Mor is a jack of all commando trades, and a natural leader. His ability to convey information in a clear and concise manner lets him teach his subordinates important information to know in battle or as a soldier, and makes him an ideal leader. This ability to communicate effectively also helps him in combat, as he can relay instructions to his men quickly, and in combat against a superior foe, those seconds can mean the difference between life and death. In terms of reputation among his men, it ranges from absolute hatred of him, to a hero status. The men who despise him are usually either disenchanted with the Insurrection, or do not approve of his policy of no retreat (among other tactics), usually the latter. Those who love him usually are, without a doubt, loyal to the Insurrection, and see his tactics of keeping them in the fight as a effective way to make sure they never display cowardice or weakness to the enemy. With combat arms, Mor is an expert with the MA series of rifles, and M6 series. He was also taught Krav Magra when training to be a commando by an expert in that specific martial art. Vehicles are both a weak point and a strong point for Mor, because out of the three vehicles he knows how to operate, the M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle "Warthog", MAKO Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle, and the TurboGen Independent Wheel Drive Spade, only the civilian Spade is regularly available. However, he has used MAKO UCAVs in operations before, and according to multiple UNSC reports, during the Beta Taurius II Campaign, when the rebel command post came under attack by a joint team of UNSC Marines and SPARTANs, as well as during a failed bombing attack on a UNSC Forward Operating Base. Weaknesses Mor's weaknesses lie in his hatred of anything UNSC, stemming from both simply being a rebel, and from finding his entire squad and mentor dead after the Raid on Camp New Hope. This can often blind his judgement. He became too focused on killing the supersoldiers, and would forget that there were other threats around him. This could carry over into sniper missions, where he would refrain from eating or drinking if he knew a SPARTAN or HVT was there, until he had that person in his sights. Attitude towards SPARTANs Mor held a grudge against SPARTANs for what he had seen done during the Raid On Camp New Hope. After the dust settled, the commando went looking for the rest of his squad. He found them dead at a card table, with no weapons near them or on their person. The SPARTANs had killed unarmed men. Mor considered this to be a war crime, and felt it wouldn't be avenged until every SPARTAN was dead. Reasons For Joining The United Rebel Front Although Mor's motives for joining to the URF are vague, managed to piece together what happened from accounts, and his journal, found on his body by Ryan-144 after he was killed. According to sources, Mor joined to the URF because, having grown up on an world, he had experienced too much heavy-handed governing for him to serve the UEG "with a clear conscience", as his journal confirmed. Gallery File:624px-HaloReach_-_AR_Concepts.jpg|Mor's MA3A ICWS File:Ih_ODST_01.jpg|Mor's combat armor Category:Demons of Hope